


An Alien Among Aliens

by forlin (fadebeast)



Series: The Adventures of Jamilan [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadebeast/pseuds/forlin
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, as you just might get it.  A human has awoken on an alien world, in an alien body.  Armed with the knowledge presented in the Animorphs books, he has the opportunity to change things.  He quickly finds that the world, however, is quite different from what he read about in the books.  Will his knowledge end up helping the world for the better, or for the worse?





	An Alien Among Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's a self-insert fanfiction (though the self-insert isn't all that accurate to me, just was in a similar situation to me), but I was coerced to do it by my friends.
> 
> I wanted to use it to explore a few things I have been wanting to write: having to deal with residing in a different body with different expectations of one's self, having to join a terrible war that he knows the others' side of and yet can do nothing, having his knowledge but not knowing how to use it, and impacting the lives of others. I also want to describe alien worlds through eyes that are human, but not quite.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in years, so I would appreciate if people are gentle.
> 
> Depending on how much his knowledge impacts the plot, I may have it degrade somewhat as time goes on.

My name is Jamie. Not to start this out all cliché and stuff. I could tell you my last name, because it wouldn't matter. But it's not important to my story.

I guess I'm not particularly average, but I'm nothing special either. I'm an artist and not really much more. I mean, I write and I game, but I don't do it as well as I do my art. I'm a girl, or a woman rather, at 30 years of age. Though I certainly don't act the part. I guess that's because my childhood was difficult due to my struggles with autism. I have a lot of friends, though most are online. I love stuffed animals. I'm a tiny bit overweight. I enjoy food too much, and winter was too cold for me to go running outside. I run more now, so I've been hoping that will help me keep my weight down.

So, that's where I'm coming from. And here's the extraordinary thing that happened to me.

It happened after a night of stress and anxiety. I have these to the point that it can cripple me at times, and the counselor can do little to help me. The anxiety kept me up, but when it passed I was so lethargic that I just closed my eyes and fell asleep on the sofa while watching TV. And when I woke…

Have you ever had the nightmare, where you really want to say something. Maybe call for help. Scream. But the words won't come out? Well, tonight, that nightmare came true. I felt like my mouth was glued shut…though I didn't even feel that at all. I felt…nothing, in that part of my body. Just eyes and a nose. It's like that short story, you know? I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream. Well, that's what it was like for me.

I was standing, but not for long. I collapsed to the ground, legs kicking and scrambling but it was futile. I was about to push against the ground to get myself up, when I noticed the colours of the grass. It was purple. There's grasses that are purple, but I don't know where, and this certainly looked different.

Glancing around, I realised I could see in all directions…without turning my head. It's like I literally had eyes in the back of my head. It's so strange, going from two eyes to whatever this was.

I saw violet trees reaching to the sky; they looked asparagus stalks. The sky itself was an orange colour, and there were two suns in the sky, if you can believe that. It was definitely an alien planet. And before me was this great tree, towering high above me. Its trunk was a dark blue-violet. Its leaves were an aqua green. Something about that tree, it drew me. Its leaves waved in such a nice, cool breeze. I heard the sound of insects, like cicadas but not.

I was going to reach out to it, but then I stared down at my hand. It was longer than a human hand, with thin, delicate fingers. I counted. Seven. There was aslo the fur. The very blue fur. That set me off. I had a hunch and so I looked behind me, at my rump. There it was, coiled in the grass. A bona fide tail, ending in a sharp scythe-like blade of what must have been keratin.

I could not believe it. I was an Andalite.

How had this happened? Was this the doing of the Ellimist? Crayak? The One? Or was this some weird dream? It didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real. But it was impossible. The Animorphs were a book series. But here I was, certainly not in a book. What year was it? Was this before, during, or after the events of the books? Would that even matter for me? Something told me it would. After all, I had been brought here for some reason.

I willed myself to move my tail. It was pure instinct; I knew how to move it. I lifted it, and used it, pushing against the ground with the blade of my powerful tail, to bring myself to my feet. Hooves, actually. I managed to remain standing this time. I stared down at myself, at my Andalite body. I ran my hand across the course, blue fur. Blue fur meant I was a male, right? That in itself was…kinda strange. I mean, I'd have to deal with having a male's organs and all.

I walked to the tree and I placed my hand to it. Images flashed before me. Other Andalites. Myself. All around this tree. The tree was 'speaking' to me. A Guide Tree? I think that's what it was called. It's been ages since I'd read the books.

Then I noticed nearby, a stream, and I ran to look into it. I wanted to see my face. And there it was. Instead of the hideous human face I hated staring at, there was an Andalite. There was no way I could judge it, but just by staring at my face, I could tell I was but a very young Andalite. My eyes were the same shade as they had been when I was human, this alluring hazel gray-green. The rest of me was all unfamiliar.

Ah, the cool water. It made me want to take a drink. I wondered if I could…and so I tried. I placed my hoof into the water, and could feel it sucking inside, this really soothing feeling like if you drink a nice, cool glass of water. I was drinking through my hoof. I couldn't believe it.

I could see her as she saw me. The woman from my vision. Andalite like me, of course. A lot more tan in her fur. < Jamilan? > It sounded in my head. It was so strange. In my head, but the words and the 'tone' were not my own. She was speaking to me with thought-speak. < There you are! I thought I'd lost you! >

I assumed this was my mother, and so I tried to speak to her. I directed my thoughts to her. I wasn't sure it worked. < Mother? >

< Yes, my son. My Jamilan-kala. > She came closer to me, and gently brushed my cheek. The gesture…seemed to sooth me. It seemed to put me at ease. I looked up at her. I could not believe it – my alien mother.

< Mother, > I said, following at her side, my hand in hers. I looked up at her. I could tell I'd gotten my eyes from her. Hers were gray-green as well. Her fur was, however, a shade of lavender.

Her expression was hard for me to read when I asked her that. Her ears tilted slightly. She placed a hand softly on my shoulder. It was not unpleasant, having a mother's comforting touch on your shoulder. < There are no Yeerks on the homeworld, if that is what you are wondering. Brave warriors like your father keep that from happening. > There was pride in her words, I could tell. With telepathy, it's quite strange; it's like you feel it. And so I felt her pride. She was proud of her husband for doing his part.

< I'll be a warrior someday too, won't I? > It was a question that had been burning in my mind. I wondered if I would be fighting the Yeerks someday. I dreaded the notion.

< Of course, my son. You have a lot of growing up to do. > Her ears tilted upwards, and her eyes thinned. Something told me this was a smile. I tried my best to return the gesture, hoping I didn't look silly. I couldn't quite see my face, and it's really hard to emote when you don't have a mouth, you see. That would hopefully cover up the sheer dread I felt. < You are Rendilli's little warrior. >

Rendilli. That must have been my father's name. < When is he coming home? >

< Not for a while, I'm afraid, > she said. < But he will be home soon enough. >

< But can you tell me about the Yeerks? >

She sighed. < Why are you so interested in the Yeerks? >

I thought for a moment. < A good warrior must know his enemies. >

< Fair enough, > she said with a chuckle. < The Yeerks are parasites. They take over other species. They came from the Yeerk Homeworld. One of our people, Prince Seerow, took pity on them, and taught them about the galaxy. In return, they rebelled against him, killing the warriors there and destroying their ships. This is called Seerow's Kindness. Remember it my son, and do not share any of your knowledge with lesser species. >

I knew this part. It was from the Hork-Bajir Chronicles. It made me feel kind of disgusted, though, that she would call another people a 'lesser species'. Andalites. So arrogant. < And then what? > I asked.

< Our people could not find them. When they did, they were on the Hork-Bajir World. The Quantum Virus was released. We could not allow the Yeerks to gain so many shock troops. >

< So our people committed genocide, > I said harshly.

< Sometimes these things are necessary. >

< What are the Yeerks doing now? > I asked. I needed to know at what point in time this was. Had the Yeerks found Earth? < What kinds of host-species do they have now? Are there any Andalite-Controllers? >

< The Gedds, Nahara, Ongachic, and Hork-Bajir. They have no Andalites, thankfully. >

And so this meant this was before the Yeerks had even taken the Taxxons. Could I use that knowledge to do anything? Possibly.


End file.
